Chosen Generation Wiki:Rules
This wiki is a Bible-based wiki. Behavior should be properly checked at all times and make sure that it does not blaspheme God and His Word. Such action cannot be accepted and will result in a total and permanent block from the wiki. Please observe these rules always. If you notice vandalism, revert it. Don't wait for the admins to enforce it. Read all the rules pages before editing, just reading one doesn't cut it. General Ruleset * This wiki is Bible-based and as a result, the articles must only be related to it and/or Christian life. If any non-Biblical articles or pages are found, it will be considered and will result in a block. * Do not vandalize articles in this wiki. The result will be a block. * Do not ask to become a sysop of the wiki. The founder will observe and decide on users who contribute here based on his standards. * Do not create offensive article. Inserting offensive or pornographic images, vulgar languages or racial slurs are strictly prohibited and it will result in a permanent block. * Do not create place holder articles. If you aren't finished with it yet, kindly insert template on the top of the article. * Do not advertise other sites on this wiki, especially when the site being advertised is not related to the Bible. * Kindly respect one another and no cursing. Cursing and saying other bad words are strictly prohibited and will result in a 1 month block. Languages * Proverbs 4:24 states that "Keep your mouth free of perversity; keep corrupt talk far from your lips." Clearly the Bible do nut want us to say bad words. DO NOT SPEAK BAD WORDS OR ANY OTHER CRUEL WORDS! It will result in a 3-day block for the first offense and a 1-month block for the second offense. * Do not write articles with vulgar words in it. Behavior * Do not disrespect other users in this wiki. If found too personal, it will result in a block. * John 13:34-35 states that "A new command I give you: Love one another. As I have loved you, so you must love one another. By this everyone will know that you are my disciples, if you love one another." Wikia Ruleset Wikia has its own rules that are automatically on each wiki. We observe most of them here as well. They are as follows; # Edit and create pages! It's a wiki, that's what it's for! But, if you make an edit that is not in good faith (i.e. Trolling edit), you may face a block. # Be civil. If you are not civil, you will receive one warning. After that, you will be blocked for one week due to inappropriate behaviour. # Obey all rules. If you do not you will face the consequences of the admins. # Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being, who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. That goes for sysops as well. # Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2=17"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks! Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). If you fail to treat them with respect, you will be administered a one week ban. If you continue, you will recieve an automatic permaban for harassment. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. But don't sign on mainspace articles. Chat Rules Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: Second warning * Third offense: 1 week block * Fourth offense: 1 month block * Fifth offense: Permanent block